


【偉信】Cock-tail

by justlieinthesouth



Category: Weishin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlieinthesouth/pseuds/justlieinthesouth





	【偉信】Cock-tail

01

Blue Rose

李鎮赫此時在吧台上，將一杯又一杯Dry Martini被灌下肚。

“酒入愁腸愁更愁，你可別把我這珍貴的Vermouth給浪費了。”

“曹承衍，你這樣對好兄弟，良心不會痛嗎？”

“李鎮赫，我要是對你不好，能喚你過來嗎？”曹承衍一邊給剛調好的Margarita在杯口沾上細鹽，指了指舞台上的男人，”今夜可是宇碩鎮場吶，這Omega你以前見過吧？”

台上的少年正散發著Hendricks Gin獨有的玫瑰香氣，長腿繞著鋼管舞動，底下不論Alpha還是Beta們，早已發出如野獸般狂妄的叫囂，天性的獸欲讓這群生物都想要把舞台上那媚惑眾生的妖精標記。

幾乎所有人的情慾被台上的男人點燃，唯獨李鎮赫還是死命的往嘴裡灌酒。

”Omega又怎樣？”

“你可別性別歧視了，宇碩這種Omega誰不喜歡？”

李鎮赫也沒興趣看向舞台，只是又要曹承衍給自己調一杯Dry Martini。

“要不試一試吧。反正你跟你家那A，處了都快兩年還是不成，不就說明不合適了嗎？”

不合適⋯⋯不合適⋯⋯不合適！

你以為他李鎮赫不知道？

在這個世道上，一個Alpha本來就應該跟一個Omega在一起，再不濟也應該跟一個Beta處在一起。

李鎮赫卻不願意，就算注定沒有結果，但他卻想要努力一下。

扛住家族的壓力，懶理研究所裡的風言風語，他以為只要愛情，就算沒有性愛，沒有標記的愛情也能長存。

不是的，從來就不是。

尤其是當最狗血的事情發生在自己身上。

原來，都是一廂情願。

02

暈暈忽忽之間，似乎有人坐到自己身旁，是Margarita混著Gin的酒香。

“喜歡Gin嗎？”

金宇碩看著杯裡剩下沾上Dry Martini酒液的櫻桃，蔥白幼細的指尖挑起小枝。

“嗯？”李鎮赫單手撐著頭，眯著眼對上那人的眉眼。

金宇碩倒是不在意，雙眼含著笑意，把櫻桃放在自己的唇上，貝齒輕輕一咬，櫻桃紅汁伴著酒液沾黏在他的紅唇。

金宇碩嘴角稍稍上翹，靠在男人的臉龐旁，輕吐蘭氣，“我喜歡你身上的Tequila信息素，你喜歡我的Gin嗎？”

玫瑰香氣的Hendricks Gin。

李鎮赫盯著金宇碩的側臉看。

好美。

妖嬈得像個小妖精。

“嗯？喜歡嗎？”金宇碩把咬了一半的櫻桃浸在Margarita，才重新挑出來，遞到李鎮赫的唇邊。

“喜歡。”李鎮赫一口咬下櫻桃，Margarita的酸甜配上Dry Martini的苦澀，明明不太順口，卻又讓李鎮赫忍不住咽下腹中。

“那⋯⋯為什麼不看著我？”金宇碩扔下小枝，又喝了一口Margarita，握住他的手，順著往上摸去他胳膊、肩膀，然後圈上他的脖子。

在喧鬧的酒吧內，兩人的身體無比貼近，金宇碩碰上他的嘴唇，把口中瓊液渡到李鎮赫的口裡。

Tequila的嗆辣被酸甜的萊姆汁中和，李鎮赫被刺激得不禁顫抖了一下。

“你知道Tequila除了能被調成Margarita，還能怎樣享用嗎？”嘴唇輕輕碰觸他的耳垂，金宇碩輕笑道。

“還能怎樣？”

“Your place? Or my place?”

喉嚨因極度乾渴而難受的無法說話，嗅著身旁越發濃烈的玫瑰香氣，李鎮赫深知對方正在釋放出信息素誘惑自己，偏偏自己卻願意被他纏繞在自己的身上。

是酒精還是信息素作崇？了

李鎮赫沒有深究其中，只是一言不發便抓住金宇碩的手離開。

03

Tequila源自於藍龍舌蘭的心，生長在墨西哥酷熱的沙漠的它沒有誘人的外表，也沒有華麗的顏色，一生只開一次花，花謝了它便枯萎而死。

在墨西哥高原歷經了十幾個寒暑的摧折，終於完全成熟，即將開出美麗的花朵，但也意味著它即將走完生命的全程，準備獻出它熾烈的心。［1］

金宇碩比起自身信息素相仿的Gin，更喜愛濃烈的墨西哥國酒Tequila，舔了舔鹽巴、咬一口檸檬，然後吞了One shot Tequila。

他的人生是苦澀如Dry Martini，卻也深深著迷於酸甜的Margarita。

才剛把房門打開，金宇碩便被李鎮赫一把抱起甩到床上，房間內混合著醉人的酒香，看著李鎮赫氣息不穩地欺身過來分開了他的雙腿。

快要被信息素沖散理智的李鎮赫一頭埋進金宇碩散發香氣的頸項間，卻被身下人抵住了胸膛。

“忘了嗎，我要教你怎樣喝Tequila。”

金宇碩推開身上的人，待四周的空氣少了些許信息素後，金宇碩才走到家裡的小吧台，隨手挑了一瓶Don Julio，倒在幾個烈酒杯中，又把一點鹽巴倒在小碟內，才走近床邊，把東西放在床上，自己則是跪在李鎮赫的腳邊，開始解開男人腰間的皮帶。

李鎮赫看著金宇碩的舉動，下意識的拉他起來。

就算被情慾沖昏頭腦，李鎮赫卻是不願讓金宇碩這樣低下。

性愛本來就沒有高低之分，就算只是一夜情，就算自己是Alpha，而他是Omega。

金宇碩微微一愣，沒有甩開他的手，只是拽著李鎮赫的領帶，抬頭吻住他的唇。

手上卻是沒有閑著，挑開他的皮帶，又拉下褲鏈，把皮褲半脱到膝蓋上。

“你不用⋯⋯”李鎮赫按住對方亂動的手，卻被金宇碩咬住下唇。

“我願意。”

情絮在房間裡亂流，如同Tequila跟Gin兩種烈酒交串互融一樣，金宇碩抬頭望向李鎮赫，只是輕笑著，“來教你，真正喝Tequila的方法。”

04

把鹽巴仔仔細細的灑在李鎮赫的大腿上，金宇碩低下頭，感受著李鎮赫大腿上的肌肉，金宇碩伸出舌尖，從下往上的舔舐著，咸味沖在口腔之中，金宇碩這才咬下放在旁邊的檸檬，再喝下One shot Tequila。

苦澀爽快的酒精直衝腦袋，金宇碩睜開迷濛雙目，看著李鎮赫一臉震驚的模樣，心裡想著這Alpha怎麼會這樣純情，騎坐在男人的大腿，正好抵住男人的性器，“喜歡這種喝法嗎？”

把男人推到地上，金宇碩脱下緊身黑色牛仔褲，露出白皙的長腿，性器被黑色襯衫的下擺遮擋下若隱若現。

把鹽巴掏抹在大腿上，又擠壓了幾滴檸檬汁往另一條大腿之上，金宇碩居高臨下的看著坐在地上的李鎮赫，把烈酒杯遞給男人，“現在到你試試囉。”

即使臉上在表現的如何鎮定，李鎮赫的情慾早就被金宇碩挑逗起來。

他以為自己對Omega沒有興趣，原來還是抵抗不住天性。

那雙大手早已忍不住撫上裸露的大腿，光滑的皮膚讓人愛不釋手，像上了癮似的撫摸著金宇碩的腿，讓金宇碩忍不住顫抖，後方的小穴難以抑制地流出淫液。

溫熱的舌尖碰上白玉大腿，Omega天性的香氣越發濃郁，玫瑰酒香熏倒了李鎮赫，略咸的舌尖輕輕吮手著另一邊的檸檬汁，像是咬破了皮膚下脆弱不堪的血管，留下不大不小的血瘀。

大概Alpha總喜歡留下印記，看著大腿上的血瘀，Alpha天生的獸性沖破了牢籠，李鎮赫猛然坐直身子，把金宇碩壓在身下。

如同默契的戀人般，金宇碩輕笑著堵住他的唇，唇齒糾纏，把口中的Tequila渡進男人的口裡。

酒精燥熱了兩人的身體，週遭的空氣似乎都已火熱起來，兩人被對方的信息素誘導下，雙雙進了發情期。

李鎮赫不停地噬咬他的舌頭，舔舐上顎的敏感地帶，手上也不偷懶，蠻力一下子扯開了金宇碩的黑色襯衫，扣子掉到地上，發出輕微的聲響。

忍不住往金宇碩的頸項凑去，腺體不停歇地散發出成熟到荼靡的酒香，望向身下早已一絲不掛的金宇碩，那張漂亮的臉滿是紅暈，覆了一層微汗。

對上他格外迷離的眼神，李鎮赫親了一口金宇碩的額頭，一路舔下去，舔過耳朵，舔過脖子上浮動的脈搏，再舔著肩膀往前探。

修長的雙腿緊緊緩環著他的腰，金宇碩無意識地磨蹭著男人的身體，敏感得身下小穴越發黏膩。

李鎮赫往後探去，股縫裡黏糊的淫水氾濫到叫人瘋癲，雙手在濕漉漉的大腿上又捏又掐，軟肉在指縫間凸起一個弧度，不多時就是通紅一片。

“小妖精，這種喝法你從哪裡學來的？”

05

明明只是第一次見面，Alpha可怕的佔有欲讓李鎮赫忍不住嫉妒，一想到身下的金宇碩也曾經這樣子誘惑過別人，不甘冷下臉來。

念頭一閃而過，李鎮赫卻是驚訝於此人對自己的影響。

手往上一摸，一把將內褲拽下來，李鎮赫狠狠地捏住他的大腿，“也有跟其他人玩過嗎？”

“沒有……”發情期時候Omega你痛覺會比平常強烈，金宇碩忍不住揪緊了李鎮赫的衣服，喉間泄出一兩聲呻吟，“就你一個……”

奇怪的佔有慾一下子滿足了小半，李鎮赫把臀瓣分開，手指一把捅進穴內，便被軟肉緊緊包裹著。

突然插進小穴的手指讓金宇碩刺激得發顫，信息素的竄動伴隨著洶湧的快感在血液中流淌，明明在鋼管上傲視人群的金宇碩此刻卻臣服在李鎮赫的身下。

水聲黏膩，溫暖又緊致小穴早已準備好要迎接性器，李鎮赫三指並攏在穴內抽插著，看著癱軟在床上任由自己擺弄的金宇碩，李鎮赫的下身早已漲痛得過分。

匆匆做了擴張，李鎮赫就握住自己早已脹得難受的性器，一挺腰，狠狠地挺進。

“呃啊⋯⋯”

酒香撲鼻而來，令二人幾乎醉倒在信息素之中。

金宇碩的身體像是天生為了李鎮赫而成，花穴緊密地包裹著他，本來就筋骨柔軟的他把腿張到最開，粗壯的性器正好頂到敏感點，引得金宇碩小聲呻吟。

“慢點……啊啊啊啊啊……”

沙啞的嗓音聽著讓李鎮赫頭皮發麻，Omega柔軟溫熱的小穴令人痴狂，從未嘗過Omega滋味的李鎮赫如同剛開葷的小子般用力頂弄著生殖腔。

性器在甬道裡欺負穴肉，壓著生殖腔磨蹭著，水聲黏糊黏糊的就沒停過，越來越多的淫水顯得淫靡不堪。

“鎮赫啊⋯⋯鎮赫⋯⋯”

雙腿緊緊繞在男人的腰間，金宇碩早已被頂弄得迷糊起來，意識朦朧之間只能不停喊著李鎮赫的名字。

聽著金宇碩呼喚著自己的名字，李鎮赫空洞的內心好像有什麼要湧現出來。

他不是聖人，就算禁欲已久的他，就算他以為自己是真的無慾無求，靈肉合一的滋味卻是令他還俗。

些許比情慾更為強烈的情感在性愛中不斷加疊。

他想要金宇碩，他想要金宇碩成為自己的東西。

拋開一切的念頭，李鎮赫從未有過的瘋狂，讓情感支配著自己的行為，對上金宇碩眼泛淚花的眉眼，李鎮赫忍不住噙去他眼角的淚，吻過淚珠劃過的痕跡，然後，與君舌吻。

下身如像Margarita般火熱地在穴內抽插，親吻卻如Martini般和著淚液而些微苦澀，醇香讓人久久回味留戀。

兩人越吻越用力，漸漸直起身。

金宇碩騎坐在李鎮赫的身上，體位的變化令二人更是緊密結合，引起新的快感。

“哈啊……啊嗯……”

摟緊男人的脖子，金宇碩主動討好的扭動腰身，慢慢的研磨著內壁，偏偏無法緩解身上深處的飢渴感，他要李鎮赫，狠狠地，使勁兒的，幹他。

繃緊的脖子上，釋放著信息素的腺體不斷地誘惑著李鎮赫，摸了摸白皙的皮膚上沒有一絲痂皮疤痕，從來沒有被人臨時標記過的痕跡讓李鎮赫不禁一怔。

“金宇碩，你……”

低沈沙啞的聲音就近在咫尺，快要被小穴內的飢渴逼瘋的金宇碩突然間被人碰了碰敏感帶，小穴忍不住一縮，對上李鎮赫驚訝的眼神，被信息素沖衝了腦袋緩了好一陣子才回過神來。

“可⋯⋯可以的⋯⋯”

李鎮赫緊緊地抱住金宇碩，腰身一個挺身，再一次大幅度的運動。

金宇碩被頂弄得四肢無法安放，偏偏下身又被滿足得爽上天。李鎮赫的舌頭剛剛碰觸，金宇碩忍不住激靈，快感從脖子一直順著脊梁傳到雙腳發麻。

“金宇碩……宇碩啊……”

李鎮赫一邊舔拭著腺體，聽著金宇碩就在耳邊的呻吟聲，突然加快速度，頂弄了數十下後，徹底將自己的種子全部灌溉在懷中人的體內。

射精的同時李鎮赫張嘴咬住腺體，尖牙迅速刺破皮膚，濃郁的Tequila跟Gin的交融，在細小的房間徹底交合。

被信息素包圍的舒適感比肉體的高潮爽千倍百倍，身上細胞都在叫囂，恨不得每個邊邊角角都要沾上對方的信息素。

這是Alpha與Omega天性賦予的基因，也是互相吸引的滋味。

抵死纏綿。

06

一睜眼便看到床邊放著的酒杯，李鎮赫動了動身體，便聽到身旁人小聲嚶吟。

輕輕撥弄金宇碩額上的碎髮，李鎮赫這才看到，原來Blue Rose王牌的粉黛之下，是一個比高中生還清純的少年。

鬼使神差下，李鎮赫忍不住吻上他的嘴唇。

這位漂亮的少年，被自己臨時標記下，身上全是自己的信息素味道。

性愛對他們這種生物而言，是用來繁殖下一代，是用來泄欲。

曾經無比痛恨過ABO分化的李鎮赫卻在發情期後，與金宇碩接吻。

手機傳來訊息，李鎮赫掃了幾眼，呼了口氣。

就是自欺欺人，才會寧願裝作什麼都不知道，才會去借酒消愁。

他對前一段關係努力過，也傷心過。

而現在，他想要對另一段關係努力了。

“別裝睡了。”

明明昨天晚上還是要教自己喝酒的誘人小妖精，早上反而成了單純的少年。

“曹承衍調的那杯Margarita……”

看到懷中的少年明顯一僵，李鎮赫吻了吻他額前的碎髮，這個鬼靈精怪的小Omega。

“處一處吧我們，反正你也覬覦了我那麼久。”

“啊！”

【THE END】


End file.
